


Охота за сокровищами или Нищие притягиваются друг к другу

by ShiroiNeko



Category: Dragon Nest (Video Game)
Genre: AU, Fantasy, Gen
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-02-28
Updated: 2018-02-28
Packaged: 2019-03-25 03:45:35
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,533
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13825794
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ShiroiNeko/pseuds/ShiroiNeko
Summary: Фасирус - нищая ведьма, жизни которой угрожает инквизиция. Но охота на ведьм нынче такая, что выживают не хитрые, а богатые. Вот только где взять деньги в такие короткие сроки?





	Охота за сокровищами или Нищие притягиваются друг к другу

В мире Альтеры волшебницам живется несладко. Они чем-то насолили клирикам, и те открыли на них охоту. Вот только раньше выживали волшебницы хитрые, а теперь — богатые.

Ни к первым, ни к последним не относится Фасирус — ведьма, живущая в лесу рядом с небольшой деревней. Но ей и так жилось неплохо, ведь инквизиторы обходили её хижину стороной. Ведьмой она была известной, однако, в отличие от других волшебниц, не доставляла хлопот. Так и жили — Фасирус не буянит, святоши забывают о её существовании.

До сегодняшнего дня.

 

Когда ведьма на пороге своего дома увидела инквизиторов, она, мягко говоря, была в шоке.

— Здрасьте, — Фасирус натянуто улыбнулась, судорожно соображая, что делать дальше. — Чем могу помочь?

— Охота продолжается, а волшебницы кончились, — ответил инквизитор. — Осталась только ты.

— Н-но у нас же был договор!

— Был, — инквизитор кивнул. — Но кардинал пожелал, чтобы тебя тоже убрали. Однако у каждой из волшебниц есть возможность свою жизнь выкупить.

— Да! Что бы вы мне ни предложили, да! — ведьма потянулась рукой к гримуару, так, на всякий случай. В конце концов, всегда можно огреть незваного гостя по голове и убежать.

— Ты можешь пожертвовать церкви тысячу золотых монет, тогда Богиня простит тебя, еретичка.

«Простит за то, что я такой родилась? Святоши… Логика просто зашкаливает!» — Фасирус была готова действительно ударить инквизитора, но вспомнила, что уже согласилась на все, поэтому руку с гримуара убрала.

— Ясно, понятно, спасибо, до встречи, — ведьма захлопнула дверь и, дождавшись, пока инквизитор уйдет, начала биться об неё головой.

Фасирус не была богатой. Жила она всегда бедно, а деньги если и появлялись, то она тратила их либо на развлечения, либо на погашение долгов. Другие волшебницы искренне не понимали, как можно так жить. Всем жителям Альтеры известно, что все без исключения волшебницы привыкли к роскоши. У Фасирус же на первом месте стояла любовь к азартным играм.

Ведьма почувствовала, как её накрывает чувство безысходности. В долг ей денег больше никто не даст, а с неба целая тысяча золотых не упадет. И в следующую секунду она осознала нечто страшное. Ей придется найти работу.

«Вот же черт!» — Фасирус чуть не расплакалась, но тут же постаралась взять себя в руки. Во всем нужно искать плюсы. Если работа попадется хорошая, то можно будет заработать много денег. Если получится заработать много денег, можно будет жить, ни в чем себе не отказывая, до конца дней своих.

 

В дверь постучали. Ведьма, пробормотав все известные проклятия себе под нос, взяла гримуар и, замахнувшись, открыла дверь. Каково было удивление Фасирус, когда она увидела целую толпу жителей деревни.

— Э-э-э…

— Простите за беспокойство, госпожа, но мы пришли просить вашей помощи, — заговорил какой-то дедушка.

Фасирус поправила прическу и с важным видом ответила:

— Я вас слушаю.

— Дело в том, что на нашу деревню уже месяц нападает какое-то чудовище. Оно похоже на льва, только морда у него страшная-престрашная, а еще оно летает!

«Похоже на мантикору».

— Много смельчаков отправлялись в его логово, но ни один не вернулся. Правда, не исключено что никто туда и не ходил… — продолжил дедушка. — Последней туда пошла лучница-эльфийка, но это было несколько дней назад. Она до сих пор не вернулась.

— То есть вы хотите, чтобы я мантикору убила? — вопрос был скорее риторическим. — Мы давно с вами бок о бок живем. Вы ведь знаете, что бесплатно я не работаю.

— А вы работаете? — спросила какая-то маленькая девочка и сразу же получила замечание от матери. Ведьма смутилась, но старалась сохранять важный вид.

— Мы щедро вознаградим вас, если вы нам поможете, — ответил все тот же дедушка. Остальные пришедшие с ним люди стали оживились и стали чуть ли не умолять Фасирус помочь им.

— Ну раз так, то я согласна! — ведьме с трудом удалось перекричать толпу. К счастью, было их не так много. Люди на мгновение замолкли, а потом так же оживленно стали благодарить её за то, что она согласилась помочь.

Ведьма помахала всем ручкой на прощание и захлопнула дверь. Работа нашлась как нельзя кстати. Осталось только придумать, как в одиночку расправиться с мантикорой…

 

Фасирус к походу подготовилась основательно. Взяла с собой побольше различных зелий, даже арбузный сок приготовила, потратив последние деньги на ингредиенты. Ведьма была уверена в своем успехе… До тех пор, пока не подошла ко входу в логово чудовища. Ей стало не по себе, ведь в с мантикорами она раньше не сталкивалась. Радовало только одно — Фасирус уговорила знакомого аукциониста одолжить ей карту логова, которую ему кто-то давно продал. Правда, он просто так отдать её не согласился (мало ли, вдруг и Фасирус не вернется) и потребовал оставить что-нибудь в залог. Ведьма оставила ему свою детскую тетрадку со стихами, которые она некогда считала гениальными, убедив своего знакомого, что это древний гримуар с запретными заклинаниями и ритуалами.

Ведьма сделала глубокий вздох и вошла в логово.

Согласно карте, первым препятствием должны были стать горгульи, но их почему-то на месте не обнаружилось. Зато повсюду было очень много стрел.

— Наверное, та эльфийка всех уничтожила, — сказала сама себе Фасирус. Но пройти дальше ничто не мешало, поэтому неважно, куда все горгульи делись.

Далее по списку шли минотавры. Ведьму передернуло — эти создания были частью не самых приятных воспоминаний. Она прошла через портал, приготовившись сразу получить по голове топором, но этого не произошло. Перед ней предстала такая картина: минотавров с большой скоростью било нечто. Приглядевшись, ведьма поняла, что это лучница лупит коров-переростков ногами, иногда разбавляя свои пинки стрелами.

Не успела Фасирус опомниться, как с последним минотавром было покончено.

— Ничего себе! — воскликнула ведьма, чем, видимо, очень напугала лучницу.

— Стоять! Не двигаться! Я буду стрелять! — протараторила эльфийка, почему-то бросив лук и зажмурившись.

— Успокойся, я за мантикорой пришла. Я ведьма Фасирус.

— Ой, — лучница глупо хихикнула и подняла лук. — А я Лераиха. Повелительница ветра.

— Деревенские решили, что тебя тут уже съели, поэтому решили обратиться ко мне, — Фасирус снова сделала важный вид. — Так что можешь идти домой, деточка.

— Ну уж нет! — Лераиха топнула ногой. — Мне нужны деньги!

На минуту повисла тишина, после чего обе девушки многозначительно вздохнули. Не у одной Фасирус финансовые проблемы были, и не она одна нашла такой «гениальный» выход из ситуации.

— Ладно, давай так. Пойдем вместе, а добычу на месте поделим.

— А ты меня не обманешь? — эльфийка с подозрением посмотрела на ведьму.

— Конечно нет! — Фасирус на автомате доброжелательно улыбнулась.

— Ну-у-у… Хорошо, я согласна, — кажется, Лераиха повелась на классический трюк волшебниц.

Героини пошли дальше. Следующая проблема — это ламия. С этими созданиями и ведьма, и лучница, по всей видимости, сталкивались нечасто. Лераиха атаковала тварь ногами, пытаясь не попасть под её удары, а Фасирус прикрывала её своей магией. Хотя сама ведьма видела эту ситуацию, как «использовать наивных лучниц — это круто». А Лераиха только радовалась тому, что сражается она не одна, поскольку ламия несколько раз чуть не столкнула её на ядовитые плиты.

Кое-как разобравшись с ламией, обе героини облегченно выдохнули. Лераиха одной левой разбила огромный кристалл, чем вызвала искреннее удивление у Фасирус.

— Ну не просто же так меня называют «Стальная нога»! — сказала лучница и запрыгнула в открывшийся портал. Ведьме ничего не оставалось, кроме как последовать за ней.

С другой стороны героинь ждал гигантский голем. Фасирус и Лераихе пришлось снова проявить чудеса командной работы. Пока лучница разбивала кристаллы, ведьма уничтожала пробудившихся маленьких големов. Вот только их «большой брат» доставлял немало хлопот, стремясь задавить то Лераиху, то Фасирус, то сразу обеих. Но когда его щит был разрушен, уничтожить его не создало труда.

— Стой, ушастик, мне нужно выпить! — ведьма села на землю и достала склянку со своим любимым арбузным соком. Лераиха с недовольным выражением лица подошла к последнему кристаллу и стала ждать, пока «Её Величество Фасирус» соизволит пойти дальше. Но та, как и все прочие волшебницы, ставила интересы и желания себя любимой выше всего остального.

Склянка опустела, и ведьма нехотя подошла к ждущей её лучнице. Пробубнив что-то вроде «Наконец-то!», Лераиха разбила последний кристалл. По характерному звуку стало ясно, что мантикора проснулась. Эльфийка уже хотела запрыгнуть в портал, но волшебница не дала ей это сделать, схватив за руку.

— Слепая, что ли? Не видишь, что там творится?

Лераиха посмотрела на площадку, где была мантикора, и увидела множество темных сфер, которые запросто могли бы раздавить любого попавшего «под раздачу». Дождавшись, пока атака прекратится, героини прошли через портал и принялись за уничтожение чудовища. Сделать это было тяжело — мантикора так просто к ней подобраться. Она то создавала сферы, то вихри, то взмывала в воздух и атаковала оттуда. Увернуться от ударов удавалось не всегда, но и мантикоре доставалось то лазерами, то стрелами. Фасирус иногда в неё и камнями попасть умудрялась.

— Что ж она живучая-то такая?! — возмутилась Лераиха, когда её в очередной раз сбило с ног.

— Нам нужно снова объединить усилия!

Лучница кивнула и стала ждать сигнала. Ведьме не сразу удалось остановить мантикору магией, но когда та все же попалась в ловушку, Лераиха с разбега прыгнула на чудовища и со всей силы ударила его ногами. С мантикорой было наконец-то покончено. Героини подошли к сундуку, стоящему на краю площадки.

— Мы будем богаты! — радостно воскликнула Лераиха и открыла сундук. Денег в нем было не так много, как хотелось бы, но зато лежало кое-что более ценное.

Фасирус обрадовалась, увидев знакомый герб. Она знала, что его можно продать за большую сумму. Вот только эта эльфийка, похоже, тоже это знала — по глазам видно.

Только лучница взяла в руки герб, как почувствовала, что не может двигаться. Ведьма просто остановила время вокруг неё. Фасирус с довольной улыбкой выхватила из рук Лераихи герб и побежала к выходу.

— Спасибо за помощь, но мне деньги нужнее!

— Ах ты… — повелительница ветра каким-то образом смогла освободиться от действия заклинания и со всех ног погналась за ведьмой. — А ну стой, обманщица!

Мораль этой истории такова: хочешь жить — умей пользоваться наивными лучницами так, чтобы они ничего не заподозрили.


End file.
